Release
by nessh
Summary: Anna membeku dan tidak kembali seperti semula. Bagaimana Elsa menghadapinya? Rate-T for dark themes. One-Shot! Dark!Elsa


**Disclaimer : Frozen belongs to Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>RELEASE<strong>

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

><p>Elsa tidak pernah menangis. Setidaknya sejak orangtuanya meninggal dunia. Tapi sekarang dia menangis sambil memeluk sosok Anna yang membeku. Anna meninggal. Karena Elsa.<p>

Kristoff hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Satu saat dia melihat Anna, rambutnya putih, dia terlihat sangat lemah. Kristoff berlari secepat yang dia mampu ke arah Anna, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja Anna berbelok dan dalam semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Anna yang berdiri di antara Elsa dan orang yang Kristoff asumsikan sebagai Hans. Anna yang membeku. Hans yang terlempar dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu membunuh adikmu sendiri!"

Kristoff menoleh. Hans masih terduduk di atas es sambil meraba rahangnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Elsa. Kristoff membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas kata-kata Hans yang menurutnya tidak pantas. Tidak di saat seperti ini. Tapi seseorang berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Elsa tidak membunuh! Elsa tidak mungkin membunuh!" Kristoff tidak menyangka suara itu keluar dari Olaf. "Aku, Kristoff dan Sven membawa Anna padamu agar kamu bisa menyelamatkannya! Tapi kamu meninggalkan Anna! Dia hampir mati!"

Hans berdecak. "Dia sudah mati. Lagipula aku tidak membunuh Anna. Dia yang—"

"_Kamu meninggalkannya?_"

Suara tajam dan dingin itu datang dari Elsa yang masih memeluk Anna. Mereka semua terdiam. Kristoff bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Suara Elsa kali ini sangat berbeda dengan suara Elsa yang dia dengar saat di kastil es.

Hans menelan ludah. "A—Anna sudah sekarat! Kamu membuatnya seperti itu!"

Elsa melepas Anna dan menoleh, menatap tajam pada Hans. Elsa berkata pelan namun tajam. "_Kamu berbohong padaku. Kamu bilang Anna sudah meninggal. Seandainya kamu tidak berbohong mungkin aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya,_"

Hans tertawa gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. "Dengan apa? Kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu sendiri, _Queen Elsa,_"

Mata Elsa menyipit. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Bongkahan es muncul di belakang Hans, memaksanya berdiri. Elsa mengayunkan tangannya lagi, mengunci kedua tangan dan kaki Hans. Membuat Hans terkunci di dinding es buatan Elsa.

"Y—Yang Mulia!" seru Kristoff. Akhirnya ia menemukan kembali suaranya setelah beberapa saat. "T—tolong Y—Yang Mulia. Jangan sakiti dia. Aku tahu dia pantas menerimanya, tapi aku yakin Anna tidak menginginkan ini,"

Elsa melirik Kristoff, membuatnya menelan ludah, takut kalau dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan. "Kamu…teman Anna, kan?"

Kristoff mengangguk-angguk. "A—aku K—Kristoff, Yang Mulia,"

"Hmm. Baiklah, Kristoff. Sebaiknya kamu dan—" Elsa menoleh ke arah Sven. "—temanmu, menyingkir dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian—"

"LEPASKAN AKU MONSTER!" seru Hans.

Elsa berdecak malas dan kembali mengayunkan tangannya. Dan kini bibir Hans ditutupi es.

"Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti teman Anna," kata Elsa. Ia berjalan mendekati Hans yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Elsa! Kumohon. Jangan menjadi monster seperti apa yang mereka takutkan! Anna percaya kamu bukan monster!"

"Kamu tidak akan menyerah ya, Kristoff?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu Anna ingin kamu dicintai semua orang, Elsa," ujar Kristoff pelan.

Ekspresi Elsa melembut. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menengadah ke langit kelabu. Salju kembali turun perlahan. "Kamu benar Kristoff. Anna pasti menginginkan itu,"

Kristoff bernafas lega. Mengira Elsa tidak akan menyakiti Hans. Karena walaupun Hans memang pantas menerima perlakuan apapun dari Elsa, Kristoff yakin Anna tidak ingin kakaknya membunuh atau menyakiti siapapun. Tapi kemudian dinding es muncul di sekeliling Kristoff dan Sven, memerangkapnya dalam penjara es. Kristoff panik. Dia melihat dinding yang sama juga muncul di sekeliling Olaf. Ia mendongak, melihat dinding itu menjulang bermeter-meter di atas kepalanya. Tidak mungkin dia atau Sven bisa melompati dinding es itu.

"Tapi sayangnya. Anna tidak ada di sini lagi,"

"ELSA TIDAK!" Kristoff berteriak sambil memukul dinding es itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Elsa mencondongkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hans. Tangan kanannya menempel di dada kiri Hans. "Selamat malam. _Prince Hans of Southern Isles,_"

Kedua mata Hans membelak seiring dengan menjalarnya es di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian seluruh tubuhnya membeku seperti Anna. Elsa tertawa keras, puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kenapa Elsa?" bisik Kristoff.

"_Let it go, Kristoff. Let it go,_" Elsa melemparkan senyum lembut pada Kristoff sebelum dia melambaikan kedua tangannya lagi. Salju turun dengan lebat, dinding es di sekitar Kristoff, Sven dan Olaf juga menghilang. Begitu pula dengan Elsa.

Itu terakhir kalinya Kristoff melihat Elsa. Dia kembali ke tempat para Trolls dan menceritakan kejadian itu pada Grand Pabbie.

"Aku selalu takut hal itu terjadi. Jika ada satu hal yang menjaga Elsa tetap waras selama ini adalah Anna. Seseorang dengan kekuatan sebesar itu rentan kehilangan kewarasannya. Tapi Elsa bisa bertahan karena kasih sayangnya pada Anna," Grand Pabbie menghela nafas. "Sekarang Anna sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjaganya. Kurasa itulah kenapa Elsa melepaskan monster dalam dirinya,"

Kata-kata terakhir Elsa terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kristoff.

"_Let it go, Kristoff. Let it go,_"

* * *

><p><em>thanks for reading my story. hope you like it :)<em>

_review please?_

_-regards_

_nessh._


End file.
